1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to auxiliary bicycle seating and, more particularly, to a an auxiliary bicycle seat assembly adapted to mount in front of the primary seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The design and use of conventional bicycles as a human powered, pedal driven single track vehicle is well known. As it is common for parents desire to take small children with them when riding bicycles, many attempts have been made to design integrated or attachable auxiliary seating for conventional bicycles. A problem which still exists, however, is that such auxiliary seats, typically seen as toddler seats are sized for smaller children and solely configured to attach behind the primary seat of the rider. If a child is too big for such a toddler seat but still not old enough to ride their own bike, there are presently limited options to allow the child to come along with the parent. Thus, there remains a need for a mounted child bicycle seat assembly which would allow the placement of an additional conventional style bicycle seat on a bicycle. It would be helpful if such a mounted child bicycle seat assembly enabled the additional seat to be placed in front of the base bicycle seat. It would be additionally desirable for such a mounted child bicycle seat assembly to include foot stands that provide a location for the feet of a child in the seat to be placed.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a mounted child bicycle seat assembly adapted to attach to a conventional bicycle to provide a second bicycle seat. The primary components in Applicant's mounted child bicycle seat assembly are a seat, clamp assembly, and bracket assembly. When in operation, the mounted child bicycle seat assembly enables a child to ride on a separate, attachable seat on a bicycle in front of the pedaling rider. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.